


Team Wolf Howl

by aerowyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pack Feels, Paintball, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Scott and Danny didn’t realize was that Stiles had purposefully drawn that straw. Everyone underestimated the parents. But Stiles knew how to use them. Plus, he was always good with underdogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Wolf Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



“Ok team, here’s what we’re going to do.” Stiles crouched low to the ground, panting slightly to catch his breath. “Dad, you take the outside. Chris, you take the high ground. You have the sniper factor in your favor. Melissa, you fall back and cover Dad’s back. Pay close attention to this section of trees here.” Stiles pointed to the center area of the Preserve they had blocked off as fair territory for their paintball game. “Isaac likes to go into the trees. Make sure you watch out for him, Melissa. Try and take him out from where you’ll be.” 

She nodded. 

“Derek and I will storm the middle and distract them while you take them all out. They’ll never see us coming!” 

They were nearing the end of their monthly paintball game and Stiles knew they had it in the bag. And to think that no one wanted this team.

After the whole ordeal with the Darach and the Alphas, plus all the crap that showed up at the end of their junior year because of the Nemeton, Stiles had decided that they needed some kind of pack bonding activity to help them work better together and to blow off steam. He’d suggested paintball and Scott had jumped at the idea. 

They’d set up a monthly game during senior year. At first, it was just Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Cora, and Derek. By the third month, Danny, Lydia, the Sheriff, Chris, Melissa, and even Deaton and Morell joined in most of the time. 

Now that they were all off at college, the games weren’t as frequent, but when a good number of them were in town, they’d get a game together. 

It was spring break, so everyone was in town. Today’s game had Stiles, Scott, and Danny as the team captains, and the rest of the Pack was split up at random. Except Derek. It was an unspoken rule that Derek was always on Stiles’ team after he spent the first few games shooting his own team mates because they shot Stiles off armor. 

When the teams were drawn this time, all the parents ended up on the same team.

Isaac had laughed. “Are you kidding me? Whoever ends up with that team will be out of the competition in no time.” 

Chris had smacked him on the back of the head. The rest of the Pack laughed as Isaac rubbed the spot.

Danny shrugged. “That’s just the way the draw works. Remember that one time Scott ended up with all girls? They killed us that game. Who knew the combination of Cora, Allison, and Lydia would be paintball magic?” 

They always drew straws to assign who got each team. Stiles had drawn the short straw and ended up with all the parents on his and Derek’s team. What Scott and Danny didn’t realize was that he’d purposefully drawn that straw. Everyone underestimated the parents. But he knew how to use them. Plus, he was always good with underdogs. 

Deaton, Cora, Scott, and Morell had already been taken out, which left two people on each team. Except Stiles’. He still all his members. 

“Team Wolf Howl is going to rule this game!” Stiles stood up, high fiving Melissa. 

His dad chuckled. “That’s the stupidest team name, son.”

“Hey! I happen to like that name,” Stiles scoffed, offended. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You should have heard the thirty other names he went through before deciding on that one. I voted for Loki’s Lycanthropes.” 

Chris laughed. “And what does Loki have to do with this?”

Derek pointed at Stiles. “He not so secretly wants to be Loki. I thought it was fitting since he always manages to mess everything up.”

Stiles punched Derek’s arm. “Ass. I do not. I’ve gotten this team to almost victory, haven’t I?”

“Let’s stop yapping and get out there. They’re going to find us if we keep yacking like hens over here.” Melissa checked the ammunition in her gun and laid the barrel on her shoulder.

The Sheriff walked over, pulling her into a kiss. “I love it when you’re badass.” 

Stiles groaned. “Ew, parents kissing. I can’t handle this.” He shoved his face into Derek’s neck. “I can’t unsee that.”

The Sheriff whacked Stiles with the butt of his gun. “Not like I haven’t seen you and Derek make out on more than one occasion. So don’t give me any lip.”

“I’m still waiting, guys.” Melissa walked out from behind the large boulder that had been hiding them from view, looking toward the trees as she advanced. 

“Who knew someone as nice as Melissa would be such a hard ass?” Chris smiled. “Maybe I need to give her some hunter lessons.”

Everyone laughed. 

“Ok, let’s move out team.” Stiles crouched low, Derek behind him. He watched the Sheriff and Chris follow behind Melissa, waiting a few minutes for them to get into formation before he and Derek charged out from behind the boulder.

*

They won the game, all managing to stay alive. They almost lost Chris when Danny had snuck up behind him and caught him off guard, but Melissa got Danny in the chest before he pulled the trigger.

*

“You know I can’t prove it, but I swear free beer tastes better than beer I have to buy myself.” Stiles raised his glass in Isaac’s direction. Isaac scowled at him, still bitter that Stiles made him honor the bet they made before the game. “I told you, man, never bet against a Stilinski, especially when there are two of them!” Stiles clanked glasses with his dad, who was sitting beside him eating wings and drinking beer.

After they’d left the Preserve, they had all been starving. They decided to go into town to the one good wings place Beacon Hills had. They hadn’t been able to decide at first where they wanted to go, but Melissa finally declared that since she fired the winning shot against Danny, she got to chose. She told Stiles, “What I really want right now are some chicken wings and a beer the size of my head.” 

Isaac had bought her two thirty two ounce beers already, which was probably why she had pulled the Sheriff onto the makeshift dance floor when Joan Jett came on the jukebox. 

“Mom!” Scott looked horrified as Melissa danced with the Sheriff, but Stiles just laughed. They deserved it after their victory. 

Before long, everyone was joining them. Chris had asked Morell, Cora pulled a hesitant Deaton, Lydia sauntered out with Danny, while Allison grabbed Isaac and Scott. 

Stiles turned to look at Derek. “Come on, handsome, we can’t let them have all the fun.” Stiles took Derek’s hand, dragging him out onto the floor to join the others. Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles close, moving them in a circle to the beat. 

The whole pack was on the dance floor, each group switching members as the songs changed. Stiles ended up dancing with everyone, even Deaton during a very memorable rendition of “Black Velvet”. The other patrons stared at their group, but Stiles knew none of them cared. After all the crap they’d been through over the years, they learned to let go and enjoy when they could. 

Plus, Stiles’ team had wiped the floor with the rest of them. He felt like celebrating.

*

Stiles and Derek went back to Derek’s place after dinner and showered, washing the sweat and dirt from their skin. While Derek showered, Stiles threw on the first clean clothes he could find, which just happened to be Derek’s. And since Stiles knew that wearing Derek’s clothes got Derek all hot and bothered, he figured he wouldn't be wearing them that long anyway. 

“That was an epic game, huh? Definitely one of the best,” Stiles said as Derek walked out of the bathroom, smiling as he looked down at the picture of their team on his phone. “Maybe I can convince everyone to have another game before we go back to school.”

Derek came up behind Stiles, wrapping his hands around his waist and sitting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sure they would. We all love these games.”

Stiles slid his phone on the dresser, turning in Derek’s arms. “Melissa was on fire today. I love how much she lets go when we play. I think taking care of all those sick people gets to her sometimes. It’s like she’s only able to be nice in everyday life so she let’s out all her aggression during the game.”

Derek chuckled, running his nose over Stiles’ neck. He pressed his lips against Stiles’ throat.  
“You smell so good right now in my shirt.” Derek traced Stiles’ collarbone with his tongue, inhaling the scent from the neckline. “I love it when you wear my clothes.”

Stiles smiled, leaning into the contact. “I love how crazy you get when I wear them.” 

Derek ran his hands under Stiles’ shirt, fingers skimming across his back. “You come back from school smelling like so many other people.” Derek growled low in his throat. “I’m still there underneath, but it’s not enough.”

Stiles rubbed his hand up Derek’s back, threading his fingers in his hair. “Well, I can’t help that, unless you want me to do nothing but sit in my dorm and not go to class.”

Derek nipped at Stiles earlobe. “You know I don’t, but I miss you smelling like me, like _us_.”

Stiles smiled. “I miss you, too. I’m still sad when your smell fades from my pillow after you visit.”

“That’s really hot.” Derek pulled Stiles’ face to his, kissing him hard. 

Stiles whimpered into the kiss, curling his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ back, gripping his ass. 

Running his tongue along Derek’s bottom lip, Stiles jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek walked them to his bedroom, licking filthily into Stiles’ mouth. When they reached the bed, Derek threw Stiles gently onto the mattress. Derek hastily pulled his shirt up, throwing it to the floor. 

When Stiles reached to do the same, Derek grabbed his hand. “Don’t. Let me do it.”

Stiles just nodded, lying back on the bed. Derek crawled up beside Stiles, straddling his calves. 

“Derek, come up here,” Stiles whined, trying to pull Derek up the bed. “I wasn’t done kissing you.” 

Derek chuckled. “Not just yet.” Derek leaned down, nosing under the hem of Stiles’ borrowed shirt. Breathing deep, Derek shuddered. 

Stiles moaned, resting one of his hands on Derek’s shoulders, the other bent under his head. 

Derek flicked his tongue out, slowly tracing Stiles’ lower stomach. Nosing the shirt up a little, Derek kissed the trail of hair leading under Stiles’ pants. Making his way up the same path, Derek slowly pulled the shirt up. His hands roamed over Stiles’ sides, nosing along the ridges of his lean muscles and dipping his tongue into his bellybutton.

“Fuck, Derek. You’re killing me here.” Stiles felt he might explode if Derek didn’t touch him soon. 

“Patience, Stiles.” Derek continued his slow movements, easing his way up Stiles chest. He pulled one nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Stiles bucked his hips, trying to get friction on his straining erection. Derek moved across Stiles’ chest, biting at his other nipple. 

“Come on, man, I’m dying here.”

Derek laughed, finally pulling Stiles’ shirt up over his shoulders. He left it tangled around Stiles’ wrists, holding them above his head. “Leave this here.” 

Stiles smirked. “You want me tied up for you, Derek? Want my sweat seeping into your shirt?”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue as he surged up to crush Stiles’ lips in a kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss, Derek’s jean clad crotch finally rubbing against him. Derek leaned up, unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans and pulling them down to his thighs. Derek crouched over Stiles, doing the same to his jeans. Reaching over to the drawer by the bed, Derek grabbed a bottle of lube. Sitting back down, Derek coated his hand.

“Finally,” Stiles groaned as Derek grabbed both their cocks, jacking them slowly between them. Leaning down, Derek caught Stiles’ lips again, his tongue hot and insistent. Stiles brought his hands down around Derek’s neck, shirt still wrapped around his wrists. Stiles ran his fingers into Derek’s hair, deepening their kiss.

Derek’s hand felt so good, squeezing just tight enough and twisting on the upstroke. He thumbed under the head of Stiles’ cock and sucked a bruise into Stiles neck, Stiles bucking up into his hand. 

“I’m close, Derek,” Stiles gasped as Derek sped up his hand. Stiles could feel his orgasm building low in his belly. With one more twist, Stiles came, spilling between them. Derek sped his hand up, still clutching Stiles’ cock with his, sending aftershocks through Stiles. He felt Derek’s release a moment later, his warm come mixing with Stiles’ between them. Derek collapsed down onto Stiles, breathing heavy against his neck. 

After a few moments, Derek raised up. Stiles opened his eyes as his arms fell back above his head. Derek stared at Stiles, licking their come from his fingers. Stiles groaned, cock twitching in interest. Shimmying down the bed, Derek licked their collective come from Stiles’ stomach. Nosing Stiles’ now clean stomach, Derek hummed contently. 

“You’re like a cat, you know that? Purring at me happily.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he crawled toward Stiles, reaching up and unlacing his shirt from Stiles’ wrists. Derek brought the shirt to his nose, breathing deep. 

“You are such a weirdo,” Stiles laughed, running his hands over Derek’s sides. 

Derek threw the shirt on the bedside table, smiling down at Stiles. “Yeah, well, so are you.” 

Stiles grinned, pulling Derek down in another kiss.


End file.
